A voltage regulation system is used to regulate the incoming voltage from a utility power supply to control the voltage supplied to one or more loads. A voltage regulation system typically includes a transformer, and corresponding control circuitry, which is used to step up or step down the incoming voltage before delivery to the load.
A conventional transformer used at high power levels in unknown or unregulated state, even for a few cycles, can be very damaging to the equipment used in the voltage regulation system and needs to be avoided.